


1000 Days - Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles

by dangerouscreatures



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Larry AU?, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Confessions, M/M, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction One Shot, One Thing Music Video, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouscreatures/pseuds/dangerouscreatures
Summary: A short story about how Louis and Harry are doing during the One Direction hiatus. Cutesy, sentimental fluff.
Relationships: Harry - Relationship, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1000 Days - Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> \- This story was written per request a while ago, and is meant to be purely fictional.  
> \- This story was posted to Wattpad first, but I've decided to stop using that so here I am.

** ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.  **

H ⟶

I smelled him before I saw him. He smelled like toothpaste and cigarettes, mixed with something I could not quite put my finger on, but he smelled like home. He smelled safe. I followed him through the supermarket aisles to see where he was headed. "Of course," I mumbled to myself, shaking my head as I watched him make his way towards the frozen food aisle. He would come here to buy junk food while he's supposed to be in the studio. Yet, I stood no chance against the silly smile that was creeping onto my face. 

L ⟶

After all those years in the spotlight, I was used to being watched. That's just a perk that comes with being in a successful boy band. But this was different. This time, it didn't feel like my privacy was being invaded. This time, it felt familiar and I felt at ease. I felt safe. I spun around, hiding the cold cardboard box I had picked up behind me. I saw him immediately, his green eyes half-closed as he flashed his dimples at me from across the aisle. "Aren't you supposed to be at the studio?" I asked, cocking my head. 

Harry's smile broadened. "I could say the same for you." 

"Well, I was planning on surprising you." 

H ⟶

"Consider me surprised," I answered, still smiling. I was wondering if this was a coincidence, or if he had remembered the significance of today. It had been 1000 days since the start of our hiatus. 1000 days since Louis and I could finally be ourselves. I saw the exact moment Louis noticed what was in my basket because instead of looking like a child that was caught doing something naughty, his broad smile now matched mine. 

L ⟶

December 13th, 2015 was supposed to be a sad day. The band had consumed our entire lives for over half a decade and fans from all around the world had been devastated that we were going on hiatus. Harry and I, however, couldn't help but feel a massive sense of relief. Sure, we had been sad that we would no longer be making music with the boys that had become our brothers over the years, but it could not compete with the euphoric freedom we felt. We weren't truly free, as the hiatus was just that, a hiatus. We were supposed to get back together and thus still had to adhere to the ridiculous rules management had given us. And yet, we felt invincible. At this point, the fans had been suspecting something for a very long time and most of them seemed to fully support us, despite all the fake relationships and the rumours that had been brought to life by the idiots from management. The Monday after that emotional X-Factor performance had been the day we decided we were done pretending to be something we're not. It had been the day we put an end to the relationships we were supposed to be in and took back control. It had been the day I finally moved into an apartment with the love of my life.

I had been looking for a place to live, one where the paparazzi wouldn't immediately know to find me, and Harry happened to love the apartment I had picked. Though, I have a feeling that he would have given the green light to any place that would have been ours and ours alone. I had already taken care of all of the paperwork, so all that was left to do on Monday was add Harry's name to the contract and move in his stuff, which mostly consisted of his excessive clothing collection. It was a simple task, but it had taken up most of the day as we wanted to do everything ourselves. Most movers knew to be discreet, but every now and then someone would tell their kid, who would, in turn, tell their friends, who would put it on twitter, and soon enough the whole world would have known that 'Larry', as the fans had dubbed us, had moved in together. We were not trying to hide, but we did want to feel normal again, and most of all, we wanted this to be our secret for a little while, at least until we had settled in. So there was no fancy house party, no huge dinner, no gathering of any sorts. At the end of the day, we ate a horrible frozen pizza on the sofa, after which Harry had disappeared into the kitchen for a while. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing, and I wasn't allowed in, but the sweet smell of marshmallows and chocolate quickly filled up the apartment and revealed what he had been doing. 

As he stood in front of me now, the marshmallows in his basket had been all I needed to see to understand why he was here. "I guess we had the same idea," I said as I moved away from the freezer to show Harry what I had been holding behind my back. 

H ⟶

"That pizza was horrible," I replied, eyeing the carton in his hands, "at least I want to relieve something nice!" Truth is, Louis so rarely made or even bought us food, that I would eat almost anything he put on the table. Almost. 

Louis laughed. "It really was, but it was my contribution to that evening, just like dessert had been yours." He shoved the pizza in my basket and gently pushed me towards the till. "Let's get out of here before I have any more brilliant idea's." 

I slipped my hand into Louis' back pocket as we made our way through the grocery store. I could hardly believe that it had been over two and a half years since we moved in together. Time had passed in the blink of an eye, and as we were strolling through isles and isles of cereal, it felt like our lives were finally truly ours. 

The scent had started small, and at first, I thought I had imagined it, but within minutes, the unmistakable smell of something burning had filled up the entire apartment.

"Louis?" I called out, rushing to the kitchen. 

I found Louis standing in front of the kitchen island. "So, remember how horrible this pizza was last time?" he started, turning to face me. "It is probably even worse this time around." Louis moved away from the counter, revealing a fully blackened pizza. 

I stared at the pizza for a while, my mind racing. How does that even happen? Why was Louis in charge of the food? Because I had disappeared into my songwriting bubble. Could there possibly any way to salvage it? No, there was no way that was edible anymore. Was this actually an improvement? Probably. What the hell will we eat tonight? 

In the meantime, Louis had made his way towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I guess this means that we have to go out for super a romantic dinner."

I looked down at him. "You know," I said, wrapping my hands around him to return the hug, "you could have just said you wanted to eat out. There was no need to burn the food." 

L ⟶

"I promise I didn't plan on burning the pizza." I chuckled. 

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure I believe you." 

"Well, you don't have to," I said, reaching up to press a small kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth before untangling myself from his embrace, "but we should go because I am pretty peckish." I finished, dragging Harry to the front door, where I grabbed his keys from the table in the hallway and pressed them into his hands. "And you're driving!" 

We had been driving around for about ten minutes when the sun started to set. Another twenty minutes later, we were still driving around. It was apparently a good night for dining out, as none of the restaurants we frequented seemed to have any available tables. In addition to that, both Harry and I felt the significance of the date, and despite my failed efforts earlier, we still wanted today to be a little special. 

However, I was not kidding when I said I was peckish, and I really did want to eat, so I turned to Harry with a suggestion. "Honestly, why don't we just go to Nando's?" 

Harry snorted. "Why? Did you invite Niall?" 

"Of course not." I shot back, right as a new song came on the radio. "He's still on tour." 

Harry, shook his head. "Speaking of the devil." He mumbled, turning up the sound as he started singing along to Niall's 'Slow Hands'. 

Just like our evening, the show's programming had been focused on the 1000-day anniversary of our hiatus. The station played songs from our first albums, alternated with solo music that had been released during the hiatus. They even snuck in a few of Zayn's songs. 

On any other day, it would probably have felt weird to listen to our own music for so long, but not today. Today, we drove around London singing along to the songs we had performed in stadiums around the world in the comforts of Harry's car, my hunger forgotten. Surprisingly, the segment on One Direction came to an end with 'If I Could Fly'. I had expected the hosts to close off with 'What Makes You Beautiful', or another one of our singles at least. My thoughts drifted back to when Harry told me about 'the very special song' he had just written. And he had been right. 'If I Could Fly' really had been special. 

I turned in my seat to look at Harry. Look at the way one hand wrapped around the steering wheel while the other tapped along to the song that softly played from the speakers. I looked at the way the moonlight shone through his hair. And as the car came to a halt in front of a red traffic light, I looked at the red light that tinted his skin pink to match the rosy blouse he was wearing. I looked at his pink lips that spread in yet another smile as his eyes met mine, I looked at his pink dimples. I looked at him, and the words were out before I realised. 

"I can't wait to marry you." 

H ⟶

My mouth fell open in stunned surprise. It had always been implied that we were going to be together for the long term, but we had never discussed marriage, and Louis usually wasn't a man of many words. My eyes adjusted to the green light that now flooded the car, just in time to see the surprise on his face morph into a small smile. 

I was forced to return my attention to the road when the car behind us started honking so I let go of the clutch and drove onto the dark road ahead while Louis' words danced through my head. 

After driving around in silence for a little while, I pulled into a parking spot in a narrow shopping street. As I put the car in park, Louis' hand met mine on the gear stick. "I meant what I said, love." 

I raised my eyebrows. 

"Okay, I didn't exactly mean to say it," he smiled sheepishly, "but that doesn't mean it's not true." 

I turned my hand over so I could squeeze his before pulling away and reaching for the door. "Let's take a walk." 

As we made our way down the cobbled streets of London City, I noticed that Louis kept some distance between us. We were never particularly big on PDA, but we always felt best when we were close to each other, whether that meant holding hands, linking arms, or just walking really close together. Right now, however, Louis took big steps, keeping ahead of me. By the time we reached the bridge, there were a good few metres between us. I knew him long enough to know that this was him trying to hide. My response had not been what he expected, and I could tell I had hurt him with my silence. 

My longer legs easily caught up with Louis and I grabbed his hand, making him slow down. "Will you please talk to me?" I pleaded. 

I got a mumble in return. "I think I've already said too much." 

L ⟶

Harry stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "Babe, you know that I love you." 

I nodded, my eyes on his leather shoes. I knew that he loved me. I just wished it was enough. Part of me had always feared that Harry would eventually want more, but I never imagined it would be so soon. And I didn't think it would be because of me telling him I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. 

"Louis," he started, cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to look up, "I love you," Harry repeated as he moved closer, our noses almost touching. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He moved even closer, his last words barely a breath against my lips, "You just caught me by surprise." And just like that, his mouth was on mine. 

When we finally pulled away, we were both slightly panting. My hands had found their way into Harry's hair, and I used my grip on the back of his head to keep him close to me. He was just about to open his mouth when a loud growl erupted from my stomach, causing us both to burst out laughing. 

"I did tell you I was hungry." I pointed out. 

Harry nodded. "Let's find you something to eat." He offered me his hand, but I stood frozen in place. I had been utterly unaware of where we were until I saw the big white dome of St. Paul Cathedral. I had been walking around in a maddened haze of hurt and confusion earlier, and I had led us straight to the Millennium Bridge. I had led us straight to the place where it had all started. I realised Harry still had his hand out for me. 

"Love," I started, "did I ever tell you about the 'One Thing' music video shoot?" 

"Told me what?" Harry asked.

He would definitely remember if I had told him. And so I did. I told him everything. I told him that I had had a crush on him since the X-Factor days, but that I realised I was in love with him on the day we shot the 'One Thing' music video. The idea of love had popped into my head when I saw him bounce off a hill on a giant skippy ball and never left. I told him how scared I was, not knowing if he felt the same way, or if he even liked guys. How anxious I was about management finding out, but also how happy I was to have finally made sense of the things I had been feeling. I had spent the entire day mulling it over, and by the time we shot the final segments, at the Millennium Bridge, I had realised that there was nothing I would not do for this boy. 

H ⟶

While talking, Louis' eyes had drifted down to my shoes again, so I took him by surprise when I pulled him into another hug. It took him a second to respond, but Louis' arms quickly found their way around me. We stood there for a long time, holding onto each other tightly the sound of people walking past faded into the background when Louis pulled away to brush his thumbs across my face. I hadn't realised I had been crying until I saw the glistening on Louis' hands. 

"I'm sorry." He said, finally looking into my eyes again. 

"Don't be sorry. You've just been full of surprises today." My voice croaked, a side effect of the crying. "You've just never told me you loved me in so many words." 

"I know, and it was about time I did." 

"Could you do it again?" I asked. 

Louis chuckled "I, Louis William Tomlinson, love you, Harry Edward Styles, to the moon and back, and to the moon and back a second time." 

"Good." I smiled. "I love you too. 

"Good," Louis replied. "now let's go find something to eat before I pass out." 


End file.
